


Dnd writings

by Queen_of_Midnight



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Elder Scrolls, Original Work
Genre: Cults, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Torture, family comes first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Midnight/pseuds/Queen_of_Midnight
Summary: I was inspired by my elderscrolls dnd campaing so now ive written a lot and kinda want people to maybe read it but maybe not so im just going to leave it here is someone wants to. Im posting her backstory and then some scenes that happened in our session that inspired me to write (they are ofc more dramatic than what actually happened bc i grave drama in my life).This is gonna be really badly done bc this is the first thing im ever posting so sorry about that.Also like, Cassanra is a huge lesbian, but i havent written anything about that yet but i might at some point.
Relationships: Cassandra Lorean & Ancarion Lorean
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Cassandra Lorean  
Altmer  
age: 23  
has a younger brother Ancaerion, who is nicknamed either Carrie Or Carion depending on if Cassandra is pissed at him or not. Pretty much the only living family she has left, feels kinda responsible for him even when she doesn’t really know how to manage her own feelings or self.  
Lived a borderline reckless youth, wanting more freedom to explore the world and her interests than what her culture was comfortable with.  
Her parents were executed when she was 17 with the charge of treason and/or heresy, probs framed, Cas would not know. This led to her majorly disliking Thalmor and wanting revenge, really doesn’t enjoy her brother working for the people responsible for their parent’s death.

After her parent’s death she harboured a lot of anger towards the Thalmor, but also worry for her brother, but Cassandra felt like she needed to be the strong one in the eys of her brother, so she doesn’t confide in him. This let to her feeling alone and after a few months led to her seeking out her old friend for comfort, who then introduced her to a man called Soriel who became a sort of parental figure in her life that she hadn’t had since her parents died. Soriel (no idea what the lastname is im bad at names) started trying to hone her skills towards a more murderous direction, which she was inclined to at first bc of anger bc parents dead, but as the time went by she started slowly question the reasons behind it all as well as the true nature of the “group” she had gotten herself into.  
Soriel convinced her to kill someone by telling her the target was a Thalmor, but didn’t realize she had been lied to and the person she had murdered was in fact not a Thalmor, but in the same kind of situation her parents had been.

With her brother constantly leaving without telling Cass beforehand, she couldn’t really plan leaving the group. She couldn’t just leave without her only family. With her brother not really being there she didn’t have a anyone helping her realize who she was actually dealing with. With her brother leaving again for a longer period of time than he promised, Cass is left stressing whether or not her brother is dead or not. This led to her waiting and stressing about whether her brother is dead or not. Cass couldn’t leave before she was certain her brother was dead, so she waited, all the while getting anxious that Soriel was going to figure out her plan to leave, and at the same time loosing hope over her brother being alive.  
After Soriel tells her to kill yet another target she starts to suspect the truthfulness of Soriels actions, and bc the target realized they were being killed by the Dark brotherhood, they begged for their life making Cassandra start to realize what she had gotten mixed up with.

When she finally finds out she is part of the Dark brotherhood she realizes she needs to get as far away from them as possible, and thus goes to her brother telling him they needed to leave, but left out the reason why thinking it would be safer for him to not know what she had been mixed up with. Her brother did not ask for the reason why.  
She still has trust issues because of this and finds it hard to trust people who seem to try to get to her good side or seem to need her for something. She values family over anything else, and will kill the person who ordered her parents death if she ever finds out who it was.


	2. That time Ancarion found out abpout the cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ofc your brother might not be okay with you being in a cult even though he is a thalmor agent and thats basicly a cult as well.

He came back after about an hour, looking angrier than what I had ever seen. Without saying anything he grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards the edge of the town looking stoic as ever. I hadn’t seen him look like this since I told him we needed to leave with tiers in my eyes. He hadn’t questioned me decision then, didn’t ask any questions. He still hasn’t asked me for the reason, and I haven’t given it to him.

Carion doesn’t let go of my hand and instead continue to lead me into the burned down forest surrounding the town. He doesn’t stop until we reach a clearing out of the shouting distance from the town, out of the way of curious eyes and ears, where no one could hear out conversation if they hadn’t purposefully followed us.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me! The dark brotherhood! for fucks sake Cass how the hell did you get us into this fucking mess?!” Ancaerion shouts at me, letting go of my arm and turning to face me finally.  
I look up at my brother shocked. This is the first time we have fought like this. The first time he has sounded like this.

“its safer for you if you don’t know” I say turning around towards the town.

“the hell it isn’t! they killed Helvien! Can’t you see how serious this is?” Carion shouts at me and I stop.

“you think I don’t know what they are capable of? You think I don’t know?” I start walking “ you are so fucking clueless of the things I know” I mutter as I walk away from my brother, but I do not get far when I feel chains slithering over my body restricting my movements. I turn to face my brother with shock in my eyes.

“we aren’t done talking Cass. What the hell did you get us mixed into?!” he shouts at me while the chain starts to try to pull me towards him. I dig my feet to the ground stopping it in its tracks.  
I let out a painful shriek towards my brother, my voice ringing around us. He covers his ears in pain.

“You weren’t there!” I shout. “you left me! my own fucking brother leaves me after our parents get killed for fucks sake!” I shout at him with tears in my eyes as the chains loosen up. The anger and betrayal I’ve felt building up over the years finally spilling over the edge and breaking the dam.

“You left. No explanations given, no excuses, no fucking certainties that you would even come back! Leaving me letters telling me “oh ill be back in a week max don’t worry” and then not showing up in a month! And you wonder how it could be so easy for me to fall into the clutches of the fucking dark brotherhood? I had no one! No one I could turn to for help, no on who could see what those fuckers were trying to do to me and tell me to get the fuck away!” I stop my shouting, finally seeing the shock in my brother’s eyes. 

“Five years. that’s how long I was trapped in there. Five long, fucking years with you coming and going to god only knows where.” I steady my breath before continuing.  
“And you never even asked. We. Never. Talked. Did you even wonder why I wanted to get away that night when I found you home after weeks of you being away? Did you ever wonder why I decided to leave the second I saw you?” I pause trying to catch my breath before continuing “Even now, do you realize that you were the only reason I couldn’t leave the second found out what I was mixed up with? I waited weeks for you to get back home! Wondering if you were dead or not, anxious whether or not the brotherhood was going to realize I wanted to leave!”

The expression on Ancaerion’s face tells me enough. “yeah thought as much.” I say to him as I walk past him further into the devastated forest. I don’t turn around to see, but I can feel my brother’s eyes on me as I walk away. I hear him walking in the opposite direction from myself. After walking for couple minutes, I finally let myself breakdown, letting the tears id held at bay for so long flow freely as I struggled to draw breath into my lungs. Like so many times before, my brother had left me alone again.


	3. Torture of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you and your friends try to stop the resummoning of Potema the wolf queen, but are instead charged with high treason bc the queen got killed by someone and you guys were seen in the pelagius wing :/

She should have known it was only borrowed time. Should have known that they would eventually find her, but this was just cruel. They knew where she was, and then tell her that they know so that she can suffer the rest of her shortening life in fear.

When she woke up, she found a letter next to her head. Nothing else, only a letter. Fortunately, Helvien had only just now started to stir awake, still half asleep, so she didn’t see the fear on Cassandra’s face when she realized who was responsible for sending that god forsaken threat in her hands. Cass sat up and opened the letter only to find a single line of text and a black handprint.

“we know” was written in that same black as the handprint was. Her heart drops to her stomach. They knew where she was. She couldn’t hide anymore. All was lost and she was running out of time.

Suddenly she hears a knock on the door and Ancarions voice rings out “I’ve got breakfast you lazy ass”. Cass quickly and quietly hides the letter in her things trying not to seem like something is wrong, but of course her brother saw right through her and knew immediately something was up.

“you okay Cass?” he asks with concern in his voice clear as the coming day.

“I’ll tell you later” I say trying to fake a smile which Carion of course knows is not truthful. Knowing her lie was discovered she opts to eat the breakfast laid out before her as Helvien finally wakes up fully. The food tastes like dust in her mouth.

After everyone had finished their breakfast, they venture out to the streets trying to find a way to leave the city. After last night’s assassination of the queen the tension in the air is visible, and murmurs of what might have provoked the shutting of the city can be heard at every corner. After venturing out from the tavern they had been staying at Cassandra notices the leader of the guards following them.

“we are being followed” she manages to get out before they are intercepted by a group of guards. She turns around just to see the leader of the guards not and suddenly they are all being held by two guards each.

“what are you doing? explain yourself!” Ancarion yell at the guards as the leader walks closer

“you are charged with high treason, don’t try to lie your way out of this scum.” the leader exclaims as he spits towards him.

“this must be a mistake! What are you charging us for?” I yell in anger and frustration.

“sure, you can play dumb if you feel like it” the leader says with a grin on his face “I’m sure the torture will loosen your tongue” and with that they drag us towards the dungeons.

When we arrive at the dungeons, they strip us from all of our possessions safe for the plain clothes we had on. Every hidden item is discovered and thrown into the pile. After that they separate us and lock us to stone cells, with an iron door and no windows. With nothing else to do while she hangs from her wrist on the cold stone wall, she ponders how her brother might react if, or more like when her past catches up to her and settles the score she has to pay with her leaving. There is no way he wouldn’t try to make a deal with the devil if he found out. But at this point her death wasn’t the matter of “if”, but “when”. She knows she has to choose whether to tell him and see the desperate attempts to safe her or let him be ignorant about her impending death penalty for the rest of her live. Neither of the options will be less painful but if nothing else she did have the luxury of choosing between the two equally terrible path. Silently she started to plan out the letter she might write if she ever managed to get themselves out of this mess. A letter she would write and from then on keep with her if she were to die before she had change to talk to him.

When they come for her she can’t see any blood on the interrogator’s hands. Either she is the first or the interrogator is making other do his own dirty work. She hopes for the former.

They walk her through the stone halls, lined with guards at every turn. With this many guards it would be almost impossible to escape without outside help, and she doubted their friends would hear or get there in time to do anything to safe them from the death that was sure to come.

They finally come to stand in a room with a table and two chairs, from which one has handcuffs on it. Four guards stand in the corners of the room, two more at the entrance. she can see clean torture implements in a row on the table. No blood on them, good, it means she is the first one. As she walks closer to the table, she can see a brown roll on it. Maybe she can give her friends few more moments of painless existence.

“so, would you mind explaining why I have had the pleasure of being dragged through the city and staying in your lovely cell hanging on the wall from my wrists in handcuffs?” she sighs looking annoyed.

“oh, come now, we both now why you are here” the interrogator says with a smile.

“see that’s where you are wrong. the only thing I know, is that I and my friends are being charged with high treason, but no one has actually taken the time to tell _why”_ Cassandra exclaims with anger starting to seep into her voice. Hand grab her again and force her into the chair, retying her with the handcuffs.

“well this usually happens in the evening, but I guess I could make an exception for you honey” She sneers at him sarcastically. The interrogator doesn’t seem to appreciate her jokes, and instead rolls open the brown package, letting her see the sharp knives and tongs he presumedly was going to use on her. Instead of fear she feels relief. No blood on any of the torture implements, good, it means she is the first one. Maybe she can give her friends few more moments of painless existence.

“nice toys you’ve got there, all for only little old me?” she smiles in defiance all the while looking the interrogator straight into his eyes. Her stare seems to make him hesitate ever so slightly, but even that sliver gave her satisfaction.

“For you, and your friends depending on how well our chat goes” he answers as he picks up pliers pointing them at her fingers. “Now you and your friends were spotted in the Pelagius wing last night. Why were you there”


End file.
